In the current digital age, the trend is that information technology (IT) and digital media are more and more commonly used in everyday activities and are becoming prevalent in all aspects of life. For example, modern web-based search engines allow Internet users to search and retrieve from a tremendous amount of digital information available on the World Wide Web. A user can provide one or more keywords to a search engine via a web browser and in response, a list of web pages associated with the keywords is displayed through the web browser.
Further, users often seek content over a network, even without resorting to a search engine. For example, a user may request to access an application or other content by specifying a URL (uniform resource locator) or activating a hyperlink to such content.
While there is a myriad of content out on the Web, as well as elsewhere in the current world of digital media, it is often the case that a user accessing content, via whatever means, would seek help to comprehend the content with which the user was presented. Many content providers provide, in addition to content, online help pages to help users. However, such help content is typically static. In many instances, the content that is provided does not change, regardless of the user or the circumstance.
There remains a need for improvements in content presentation, such as in the case of help content, as well as in other circumstances.